


shrouded

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: For the entirety of their marriage, Daisy's managed to hide one big secret from her wife. But that's about to change...





	shrouded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're a monster."

"You're a monster." 

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to find out this way," Daisy drawled, turning so Bobbi could see her sharp teeth in the dim light. "But now that you're here..." She stalked forward, pushing the tall blonde against the wall and lightly grazing her neck. Bobbi's breath hitched. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make it feel good." 

CLICK. "Gross!" "Why, moms?" "I need brain bleach!" 

Bobbi laughed as the kids (and one horrified Hunter) scurried off before languidly disentangling herself from her wife and kissing her. "Perfect vampire impression, babe," she hummed. "I think we're ready for Halloween."


End file.
